


Happy Birthday, Firefly!

by OnePunchMySoul



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, birthday fic, polyamorous, tooth rotting stuff, tsukki deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePunchMySoul/pseuds/OnePunchMySoul
Summary: It's Kei's birthday! The oddball duo are going to make it awesome. Hopefully.





	Happy Birthday, Firefly!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading this fluff! I've had this sitting on here for ages and decided to just finish it and post it!

Beep beep beep beep be-

“Ugh”, Tsukishima grumbled as he angrily swiped the alarm on his phone. He flopped grumpily back onto his bed, moving his arm up and down to feel the annoying, empty place next to him. They must be at practice, he thought, wondering how they both woke up without him noticing. He sat up slowly, popping his back and stretching his arms up over his head, and noticed a card propped up on the nightstand. 

It was a tan birthday card with a green Tyrannosaurus rex on the front, mid roar, with simply “rawr” written underneath. Tsukishima grabbed the card, smirking, and opened it to see the words “means I love you in dinosaur”. He let out a light chuckle and began reading the notes from his boyfriends. 

“Kei!!! It's your birthday!! We're so sorry we will be gone all day, but I PROMISE we'll make it up to you to tonight! Happy 23rd, you're older than Bakageyama now hahaha I love you!” -Shouyou

“Kei- Happy birthday. I am sorry we are missing most of it but I will see you tonight. I love you.” -Tobio

Idiots, he thought, fighting back a smile. Tobio and Shouyou still played volleyball because they are, and always will be, volleyball idiots, while Tsukishima was still in college, applying to medical school. Admittedly he did miss volleyball, but his studies proved to be too much his second year so he quit, but the team let him practice when he got free time. Shouyou and Tobio graduated, but were drafted to play professionally, Shouyou earning an education degree and Tobio, surprisingly, earning a degree in music, shocking his boyfriends with his phenomenal piano playing ability.

Tsukishima remembered when he and Shouyou had found out about his hidden talent. It was their third year in high school, and practice had been cancelled for the afternoon to rest before they were to leave early in the morning for a training camp. Shouyou, of course, left his textbooks in his locker, so he and Tsukishima went back into the school to get his things. Tsukishima and Shouyou were supposed to study with Tobio at his house after school, but Tobio said to meet them there later because he had an errand to run. Tsukishima knew he was being dishonest, even Shouyou had thought he was “being a weirdo,” but they figured they would get to the bottom of it when they get to his place. 

Shouyou grabbed his books from his locker, slamming it way too loud in the empty hallway, earning a tsk from his boyfriend. They began their trek to Tsukishima’s to kill time, but stopped when they heard notes being played in the music room. The music was beautiful and Shouyou gasped, and looked at Tsukishima with the biggest eyes he had ever seen, “It’s Chopin! Let's go listen closer!” 

Tsukishima’s mouth hadn't ever dropped as fast as it had until that moment and he worried for a second that he may have dislocated his jaw. He had no idea that Shouyou even knew what classical music was, let alone a specific pianist and one he himself enjoyed. Shouyou looked at his expression and puffed up, jumping and yelling, “I like good music jeez, Saltyshima!” and proceeded to stomp toward the music, cheeks puffed out and red. 

Tsukishima caught up, grabbing the ginger’s hand before kissing his temple, immediately calming the shorter boy down. The pair crept down the hallway, not wanting to scare the mystery pianist since they most likely thought they were alone, and stuck their heads around the open doorway. 

“BAKAGEYAMA!” Shouyou screamed, launching himself into the music room while Tobio spun around too fast on the bench and fell, sideways, onto the floor. “Oi!” He exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at his fiery boyfriend before glancing to the door and seeing a very frozen, shocked Tsukishima. 

“Kei? What are you guys doing here?” 

“More like what are YOU doing, baka! I forgot my stuff so Kei and I ran in here to grab it to wait for you to study, but I heard Chopin and had to come peek.” He put his little fists on his hips, glaring down at his stunned setter who simply glanced at a still silent Kei. 

“Not only am I astounded that Shouyou listens to, and knows classical artists, but Tobio can play the piano? Beautifully at that. Why keep this skill hidden?” Tsukishima finally spoke, reaching down to help his sulking boyfriend up onto the bench. 

Tobio shrugged, looking down at the floor while Shouyou sat next to him, rubbing his arm and looking to Kei for help. 

Tsukishima sighed and sat next to Tobio, rubbing his other arm and kissing him on the temple. “You play phenomenally, you should play more often” he said, gently taking his hand. 

“You shouldn't be embarrassed, Tobio! I think it's so awesome you can play! Makes you even cooler.” Shouyou said, smacking him on the arm. 

Tobio kept his head down, but Tsukishima noticed the tiniest of smiles creeping across his face, “I don't know why I didn't tell you guys. I guess- I think I was embarrassed?” He shrugged, leaning onto Shouyou so he can play with his hair. 

“Well, since you're obviously not running errands, maybe you can play us something before we go study?” Tsukishima suggested, rubbing his thumb across Tobio’s knuckles and looking at Shouyou for confirmation. 

“Okay…” Tobio mumbled, sitting up and turning around on the bench. 

“Play something sweet, Tobio!” Shouyou shouted louder than necessary, spinning around so he can watch Tobio’s graceful fingers rest on the keys. 

Tsukishima turned around as well, suggesting “Clair De Lune” by Debussy. Tobio elegantly began playing while his boyfriends smiled, gently leaning onto him while he played for his two favorite people, smiling the entire time.

…..

Tsukishima sighed, realizing how sappy he was being and remembering that his two boyfriends were gone all day. He only had two classes that day and would be back home, alone, because Tobio and Shouyou had a practice match outside of Tokyo. Tsukishima typically supported them on their matches, practice or not, but they insisted he not miss any class so here he stayed. He rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone as he goes, so he can make a cup of coffee and get ready for class. 

He thumbed through notifications, a few simple “Happy Birthday!”s thrown on his Facebook wall and a number of texts from family and friends. Yamaguchi was one of the first people to wish him a happy birthday, apologizing because he had to run the bakery so he wouldn't get to see him, and his old teammates sending all kinds of messages, some sweet, some raunchy, and some demanding to see him soon “or else”, Suga-San of course.

Smirking, he began to brew coffee and opened the microwave to find a new surprise: a plate of pancakes and note, letting him know that there was fresh strawberries and cream in the fridge. He ate his breakfast, surprised that they were able make something edible, and they hadn't even left a mess! Tsukishima was the cook in the house so waking up to breakfast was a very nice surprise. Full and satisfied, he cleaned up his plate and mug, then hopped in the shower to get ready for class. 

After both classes had ended, Tsukishima slumped into the apartment and immediately walked to the coffee pot. His boyfriends were still gone and it was beginning to frustrate him. While he would never make them miss volleyball, even for his birthday, being alone on his birthday felt wrong, strange somehow. He sighed at his own pathetic feelings and decided to at least attempt to get homework done. He pulled on his headphones and slumped into his desk chair, fresh cup of coffee in hand, and got to work.

…..

“Tobi!” Hinata screamed not a foot away from Tobio’s ear. Flinching, he lightly smacked the back of his head, mumbling ‘dumbass’ under his breath. 

“What?” He asked, holding onto Hinata’s hand and bumping into his shoulder. He turned his head to look up at him, flashing the biggest smile he could muster. He could feel himself vibrating with excitement he couldn't contain, and looking at Tobio he knew that he felt the same, even if all he can see is a tiny smile. “Do you think he'll be surprised?” He asked his setter, worrying for the hundredth time about Kei’s birthday.

“Of course, dumbass,” he said, turning his eyes back to the sidewalk, “we haven't texted him all day and we left him a couple things so he shouldn't think we're planning something.” Hinata squeezed his hand, feeling better about their surprise. Surprisingly, it was Tobio’s idea to surprise Kei, saying that he has been working so hard in school and that he deserves something special. So they came up with a plan; pretend that there was a practice match far from home so that they would be gone all day, but really giving them time to get their surprises in order. They had already picked up their presents and balloons, made reservations at Kei’s favorite restaurant, and they were now headed to Yamaguchi’s bakery to pick up the last, and most important, surprise. 

The door chimed above their heads and the oddball duo stepped into the bakery and they were immediately assaulted by Suga, who was working there part time while working on his master's degree. “My boys!” He yelled, hugging them and ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Let's get your boy his cake, yeah? Has he caught onto you yet?” He asked, leading the way to the counter.

“No, Sugawara-san, he's still oblivious,” Tobio stated, peeking behind the counter to look for Yamaguchi. 

Suga put his arm around his red headed kohai and began telling him some story about Asahi thinking he saw a mouse and throwing an entire bag of flour in the air when Yamaguchi came around the corner, carrying a box with the final piece of the plan inside and a birthday bag.

“Tell Tsukki I'm sorry I couldn't give him the gift myself and that I hope he enjoys his cake! I'm sure he'll appreciate celebrating with just you guys though,” he winked knowingly, handing over the box and a small gift bag with, of course, a dinosaur on it. 

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged as Suga demanded a night out with the three of them later that week to celebrate as a group, shouting at the boys on their way out the door to make sure their Tsukishima has a good birthday. 

“I miss hanging out with them,” Hinata mumbled, glancing up at Tobio, wrapping the balloon strings around and around his little fingers. 

Tobio nodded his agreement, pulling his lips to the side just a little, meaning that he agreed with his boyfriend. They continued their walk home in silence, Tobio rubbing his thumb in a comforting way across Hinata's knuckles, knowing he felt a little sad about not being able to see his friends very often because of their strenuous volleyball schedules. 

Sighing, Hinata looked back up at his silent partner and jumped as high a he could, planting a kiss to Tobio’s cheek. Tobio blushed, smirking and mumbling a quiet “dumbass,” and tightened his grip on Hinata’s hand. 

Finally making it home, the oddball duo quickly got to work setting up the birthday boy’s surprise. Hinata checked his phone and, sure enough, he had a text from Kei, letting him know that he was out with Akiteru and that he may be back after they made it home from the practice match he thought his boyfriends were at. Hinata smiled to himself, feeling successful in their plans, and texted Akiteru a quick thank you with far too many emojis, and went back to taping up streamers and decorations to their apartment walls. 

Tobio was in charge of ensuring that presents were wrapped, the cake was set up with candles, balloons presented on the table, and that Kei’s favorite music playing in the background. Hinata placed himself in charge of decorating because “I'm much better at making things pretty BAKA!” and set to work putting up streamers, a ‘Happy Birthday Kei!’ banner he and Tobio made that morning, and setting out dinosaur themed plates, napkins, and a tablecloth. 

Hinata sighed happily, feeling proud of their work, and shuffled over to Tobio who was shifting the cake to and fro, trying to find the right angle like a weirdo. He sidled up to his blue eyed boy and leaned in for a kiss, smiling into his mouth and whispering, “He's going to love this,” Tobio smiled right back, kissing him once, twice, three times on the mouth and whispering, “I know he will,” right back, wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling him close. 

…..

“Happy birthday, brother!” Akiteru shouted, slinging his arm around Tsukishima and leaning heavily into him, “I'm taking you out! You can't sit alone in your apartment on your birthday, plus I have something to give you.” Tsukishima sighed, realizing he had no way of convince his brother otherwise and admitting to himself that a night alone on his birthday was not appealing. 

“Where exactly are you taking me?” He asked his brother, buckling his seatbelt and pulling his phone out of his pocket to let Shouyou know where he would be, just in case they beat him home. 

“We're going to Saeko’s bar! You need a drink birthday boy, plus I love her food,” he explained, smacking his younger brother’s hand away from his stereo. 

Tsukishima grumbled, he disliked Akiteru’s taste in music more than anything else. He looked back down at his phone, checking for any kind of response from his sunshine and saw nothing but glaring disappointment. He should have known better; practice matches took total concentration so it would only make sense that Shouyou wouldn't be on his phone, but it still felt wrong not hearing from him. He would text Tobio but, even after years of training, he had yet to master the art of texting; he was pretty hopeless with his phone. 

Thankfully, Tsukishima enjoyed Saeko’s bar enough to, hopefully, have a good time. His brother, although annoying, does know him pretty well so at least he will have a pleasant evening. 

After a couple hours of chatting with the Tanaka’s, Noya-Senpai and some of the guys from the neighborhood association they left, Tsukishima a couple beers tipsy and clumsy, ready to simply go home and cuddle his two favorite people to oblivion. He was surprised to see the two love birds, Tanaka and Noya, had brought him a joint present, telling him to open it later for some “birthday fun” instantly making him apprehensive. He’d never admit it outloud, but the two loudmouths do make an incredible couple and have, somehow, accepted Tsukishima as one of their close friends. 

He smiled to himself, ignoring his brother’s teasing as he texted Tobio and Shou to let them know he’s coming home, hoping that he doesn’t have to come home to an empty apartment, unaware of the surprise waiting for him. 

…..

“Shou! He’s on his way!” he yelled, hurrying out of the bedroom to check the decorations again, hoping that their presents weren’t super lame. He heard a squawk from the bathroom, Hinata probably dropping something, and expletives that he obviously acquired from his tall boyfriends before the whirlwind himself rushed out, towel wrapped hastily around his waist as he sprinted to their bedroom to get dressed. 

Kageyama shook his head fondly, grabbing a lighter from the kitchen to start lighting the candles, turning off the overhead light as an afterthought. Just as Shou came sprinting back in, volleyball socks and all the front door opened, causing both boths to tense up. 

“SURPRISE!” Shouyou screamed, jumping a foot in the air as Kageyama shouted his own surprise, barely heard over his over exuberant boyfriend. Kei stumbled back, hand on his chest as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, gaze tracking their movements along with cataloging the streamers, cake, presents and the handmade sign. 

He could feel his own face split into an absurd smile, his dimples likely making an appearance as he watched his boyfriend get control of his heartrate, eyes suspiciously watery as he stepped into their apartment, for once at a loss for words. Shouyou got to him first, squeezing Kei in a too tight hug as he looked at Kageyama proudly, flapping his hand out to get him to join their hug.

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama strolled over, immediately tucking his head under the blonde’s chin as he murmured, “happy birthday, Kei”, hugging them both with a happy hum. Kei sputtered, making both boys laugh as they dragged their shocked blonde to the couch, shoving him down while Shouyou snapped a birthday hat on his head, giggling profusely. 

“Presents! Presents!” Shouyou squealed, Kageyama quickly grabbing his shirt to grumble, “dumbass we have to do the cake first! The candles are lit and everything.”

Shouyou and Kageyama sang, red faced and wiggling where they stood as they tried, and failed, to not feel dumb. Kei loved it though, to Tobio’s relief, his smile growing with every second as he shook his head fondly, waiting until their song ended to blow out the candles. 

“Open them!” Shouyou shouted, grabbing a bag off of the table, “this one’s from Tadashi and he said he’s sorry he couldn’t make it! Suga gave us the cake for your birthday.” 

They watched with soft looks in their eyes as Kei opened every present with care, eyes widening with surprise at each one. Tadashi gave him all of the copies of Jurrasic Park, the originals and the new versions, Akiteru gave him new, bluetooth headphones, and his boyfriends gave him a few of their own. Kageyama handed him a small box, a flashdrive tucked inside. Kei lifted a brow in confusion and he explained that, “I- uh- recorded songs I played on the piano for you. Your favorites and a song from Jurassic Park” he flushed, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. 

Kei choked, staring down at the flashdrive in awe before kissing a bright red cheek, murmuring thank you against his skin. 

Next was Hinata, handing him a small bag with a wide grin, “this one is small! We have a present from the both of us too.” Kei nodded, opening the bag to find a Jurassic Park over shirt, a button up that looks like he works in the park. He chuckled, sitting up to kiss Shouyou too as he told him thanks, already loving everything he’d gotten. 

Both boys handed him an envelope, quivering with excitement as they waited for their dinosaur nerd to open his last present. He twiddled their fingers as he carefully opened the envelope, pulling out three plane tickets, and receipts for: Disney World, Universal Studios, and resorts for both parks, booked and paid for by the oddball duo. 

“Wh-!” Kei sputtered, reading and re-reading the gifts in his hands before setting them on the table, enveloping both boys in a tight hug “this is too much”.

“No way!” “No it’s not” they both argued, each hugging a side as they kissed his blushing face, “we’ve been so busy, all of us and we wanted to go do something fun together” Kageyama explained, grabbing Shouyou’s hand tight in his, “it was actually Shou’s idea.”

They ate the cake, Tsukishima thrilled that it was his favorite, watched the very first Jurassic Park, then plugged in Kageyama’s flash drive to Kei’s laptop, using his songs as background music while they cuddled, the volleyball idiots proud of a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through! I hope this was decent since I've never written a poly relationship before, plus I tried switching points of view kinda? Whatever I tried right? Kudos and comments if you are feeling generous!


End file.
